Final Fantasy Alpha 6
by Big K Studios
Summary: A series fic,it's a team of Final Fantasy Characters protecting a merged world of Gaia and Spira. Fighting against fiends, villains and fellow roommates.
1. F Team

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: No I don't own Square Enix

Episode 1/11: The F Team

It was a dull Saturday afternoon, 2:23pm to be exact. We had no missions today so far... the master computer has yet to report any disturbances on Gira. Vivi and I were playing the PS2, Rikku was on the normal computer chatting, Barret was doing push ups, Quistis was reading and Cid was in the garage airspace like always tuning up airships.

"Ah-ha! I kicked your ass again with Sion Barzard!" I laughed.

"No way I had Dauragon with the dragon on his back an everything! Let's go again!" Vivi growled.

"Whoa dude it's just a game!" I said while standing up stretching.

"Sorry Vivo I've beaten you 10 times with the same guy... You need some practice I'll let you go through story mode again call me when you think you've gotten better so we can have another match!" I said. With that I walked upstairs and down the hall to my room. Once inside I sat at my workstation to commence operation on another one of my gadgets. I was always a fan of batman and I always will that's why I created this platinum utility belt. To hold all of my gadgets like batman and robin did. But I didn't copy his gadgets I made up some of my own. Like the razorang, Ice disk, Electrical disk, Boomer disk, Flash bombs, Extending pole, Potions, metal coil lines and lots of others. Since I'm from earth and I can't use any special techniques or limit breaks and stuff like that I gotta stick with these weapons, currently I was working on a new invention the Nucum Boomer. This disk was about as wide a record and as thick as a mine. When activated this bomb will explode destroying at a 10-kilometer radius. It's powered by a mix of light and dark photon energy, when infused they become corrupted and...

SLAM! All of a sudden my door was kicked down. I turned around to see it was Rikku...

"Kel we got a mission!" Rikku said joyfully.

"Finally, I'll be right out okay?" I said putting up my tools.

"Okie Dokie!" She ran out stepping all on my door. I picked up the Nucum boomer and stored it in my freezer where I store all of my unstable projects. I then walked over to the door and picked it back up, jeez it's an electric slide open door all you have to do is walk up to it and the door slides open for pete's sake! I ran down the hallway and sliding down the stair well. To reach to Master Computer room... This room is linked with every satellite on this planet it monitors every town, city and village.

"Okay what's the mission this time" I said dashing into the room.

"There seems to be some sort of terrorist attack in Dollet" Quistis said pecking at the computer keys.

"We can deal with a few terrorists," Rikku said twirling one of her daggers on her finger.

"Yea let's head out!" I said.

"Cid ready the H2!" Quistis called the lower deck with her communicator.

"Shotgun" Rikku screamed.

After about an hour flight we made it to Dollet, The strange thing is that... there was no terrorist attack? There were no signs of destruction anywhere or bad guys. Dollet seemed just fine, but there was no tourists or pedestrians anywhere it was like a ghost town.

"Where the bad guys?" Rikku said.

"I dunno..." I shrugged.

"There's no trouble here... maybe the MC is on the blink" Barret said.

"What is this? The master computer detected a level 5 danger crisis," Quistis said rubbing her head confusion.

"Like I said maybe the MC needs a tune up or something" said Barret his tone started to change to angry one. All of a sudden BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! We all went flying into the air and hitting the hard cement.

"Uh ow" Rikku uttered.

"Wh-Wha?" Quistis said coughing up some blood.

By the way my skin is burning I'd say we were blasted by some sort of pulse laser gun. We all stood up weakly.

"Hahahahaha!" An evil laugh seemed to come from nowhere. We faced the direction from which the blast came to see 5 dark figures. There was one really huge floating android, a dark mage, which sorta resembled Vivi, A psycho with a Hyperion, a freakish mutant like alien thing with lots of eyes and a guy in a black metallic ninja like suit and an all over dark mask.

"I take it you imbeciles are the F Team" The ninja like guy said.

"Yea we're the F Team...who are you guys?" I said dusting off my shoulder.

"We already know who they are!" Barret said cracking his knuckles.

"Seifer!" Quistis voiced.

"Instructor Trepe!" He responded.

"What's going on? During the planet merges I saw you die with my own eyes" She voiced.

"Well when the planet's merged and everything I was swallowed by an earthquake... I had died, my life truly did expire... but that's when master here saved me and brought me back to life. She took me under her wing and taught me some new tricks" Seifer laughed evilly.

"Seifer your as twisted and more miss guided then ever and it is up to me to put you out of your misery" Quistis said rapping her whip are her hand.

"Dark Waltz 3..." Vivi said.

"Yes it is I... the master had found me and put me back together with all new power!" He said with lightening vaulting from his body.

"Yea and I remember old Air Buster" Barret said.

"Yes it appeared that doctor Hojo had himself cloned upon the planet merges his capsule was nearly destroyed. Luckily I revived him and had him rebuild Air Buster with new features" He chuckled.

"Well that leaves that alien there!" I said.

"It looks familiar?" Rikku uttered.

"It should to you my dear... believe it or not this is Sin." The ninja said.

"Wha!" Rikku was so shocked she couldn't even get out the word.

"Yes, I collected some of Sin's organic matter and used it to create a whole new Sin" The ninja guy said.

"Oh you are just bad!" I laughed. Really he is... The only way for someone like him to know all of this info is for him to play all the final fantasies on PS and PS2, which would mean he's from earth like me.

"Enough of this small talk time to see what you freaks are made of...attack!" The ninja said.

"All right team let's GO!" I shouted.

We all faced off... Barret and I fought Air Buster, Sin and Rikku went at it, Quistis and Seifer faced off and Vivi and Dark Waltz had a magic showdown. I ran towards the giant machine and jumped in the air to drop kick it in the head. It grabbed my foot and tossed me aside like I was nothing. Barret ran up and power punched it in the metal chest. Air Buster punched Barret in the face sending him flying straight through a building. Meanwhile when Barret and me was being thrashed the others had problems of their own. Vivi had used trance at the beginning of the battle but even in trance he was still no match for Dark Waltz's new Thundaja ability it packed more of a punch then Thundaga. Vivi couldn't reach level 4 magic he was overpowered by Dark Waltz, while Quistis had her hands full with Seifer. Seifer's new speed permitted him more agility to dodge Quistis's Save the Queen. The Hyperion slashed her many times... While Rikku and Sin fought it out in there never ending transformation fight, Rikku using her garment grid and Sin just morphed his body parts. Currently Rikku and Sin was in the swordsman stage fighting clashing swords and steel. Rikku was getting tired while Sin grew stronger, swifter and more accurate with his attacks. I told her to lay off on those pies.

Pulling out four electric disks, I tossed them at it Air Buster, it merely pulled up his right arm and blocked out the electric blasts. It was Barret's turn he turned his metal fist into the Missing Score and used his limit break Big Shot! He turned up his Missing Score and pointed it at Air Buster with astounding force he fired the large ball of energy at the huge robot. It took impact and resulted in a huge explosion, smoke and flames flew all around.

"Hey that was great Barret" We slapped hands.

"That was impressive but hardly enough to even dent his power shield" The Ninja like leader said jumping down to our level.

When the smoke cleared Air Buster was down attached to the ground with a glassy shield protecting his body. He let down the shield and floated back to normal stance.

"You've gotta be..." Before Barret could finish Air Buster had cloths lined us both sending us flying into the picnic tables of a café. Rubbing my head once more in pain I stood up tall I had it with this and I had the ultimate plan to get rid of Air Buster but I needed Barret's help again!

"Barret I got a plan!" I whispered.

"You've got 2minutes!" He whispered back.

"I need you to fire your limit break again..." I said slowly stepping to the side.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Just trust me" With that I ran towards air buster pulling out the razorang... I got within a meter of him and he threw a punch at me I dodged and flipped out to the side. Barret powered up for another Big Shot, seeing this and calculated Air Buster rested down on the surface and put his shield up. Here's my chance, you see when he puts his shield up two generators would come out from his shoulder pads if I cut them he's as good as scrap metal! I only had seconds before Barret fired... I threw the boomerang like blades at him flying around in a cycle it cut one off and merely sliced the other without taking it down. The glassy shield gave way alittle. I caught the razorang and dodge rolled to the side. A huge fiery blast flew right pass me and once again exploded on contact. We both stood very still waiting for the results... when the smoke clear Air Buster was badly damaged and missing an arm.

"Barret I believe you can take from here?" I said.

"Where you goin?" He said transforming his Missing Score back to a metal hand.

"I'm going after the leader!" I said looking around. Just then I saw him running down an alley. That's cowardly of him. I started running when all of a sudden Dark Waltz flew down before me. I didn't wanna waste my time I stepped on his head while running towards the alley... at the far end of the alley he was waiting for me.

"Seems like you freaks are more stronger than I thought" He said, we both moved in circles around in the alley talking but at the same time waiting for one to slip so the other could attack.

"Yea and after we're done kicking your asses all of you are on your way to the a desert prison!" I said.

"Do really want to do that Kelvis? I'm from earth too ya know you wouldn't through your own kind in the slammers would you?" he said.

"My own kind?! Just cause we're from earth doesn't mean we're the same! I'm the good guy and you're a psycho that's about to get busted!" says I.

"Amazing how video games change us isn't it? Kelvis you really do amaze me, Why not join us? Your skills would be essential to our..."

"Shut up I'd never join you," I said interrupting.

"Who are you and why did you bring all of these villains back? Too sorry to fight on your own?" I asked.

"I am Krav an they mentioned the master not me... I am but her assistant, I've been sent here to tell you Kelvis either you join us or parish like the rest that stand in our way..." He said.

"Listen tell your master I said bring it on cause I don't affiliate with bad guys!" I said.

"Oh... well can you tell me what have we done that is so bad?" He asked. Right there I stopped.

"Well? What have we done to get thrown in prison? Fighting you wimps? If that's the crime then we deserve a death sentence" He said. He jumped up onto a fire escape then onto a roof.

"You bring back all of these bad guys from the dead call disrupt our monitor to fight and you ask me what your crime is?!"

"Kelvis I won't give up on you, You'll join us in due time... in due time!" He shouted then ran off. I walked out of the alley to see everyone looking at me. All of their opponents must have run off. Far back over at the Dollet satellite a black ship shaped like the Ragnorok took flight and shot off into the sky. We all watched them leave. With that everything went back to normal some people returned and started walking around and cars drove through. Maybe this'll be fun actually having an opposing team that gives us a challenge sort of excites me. I don't know who these newly found villains are or what they're planning but what I do know is that we'll be ready for them. Rikku smiles and winks with thumbs up, Vivi gives a thumb up, Quistis smiles and thumb up and Barret too. I look back smile and give them a thumb up.

"Guys let's go home" I said.

End of Episode 1


	2. Rise of the Machina

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

First I would like to thank a Miss Kiako for giving me permission to use her persona! THANK YOU KIAKO!

Episode 2/11: Rise of the Machina

I stayed up late tossing and turning in my bed thinking about Krav and the rest of his team of dark forces. Anyway I couldn't sleep; maybe some water would do me in. With that in mind I hopped out of bed in my chocobo pajamas and headed out into the hallway. I walked pass Rikku's room which was always opened, Vivi's room which was always opened, Barret's room which was always opened and Quistis's room which was always locked. Cid had his own room downstairs he has his own bathroom in there... well we all have bathrooms in our rooms but his has a shower in it! I headed downstairs into the kitchen and poured up a glass of water. With the glass I started back to my room until I heard a noise... It feels like someone's right behind me! I turned around fast to see nothing but an empty kitchen... just as I was about to drink the water a red hair had drifted down from the ceiling and into the cup. I examined it and looked up at the ceiling to see a cat like being stuck to the ceiling. I started to back up abit then with my water in hand, with lightening speed the cat person jumped down and commenced an onslaught of kicks and punches. I blocked and broke most of her attacks.

"Hey wait... you'll make me drop my glass... Seriously! Quistis hates cleaning up glass!" I said blocking her punches with my left hand. She stopped and stood very still. I walked over to the sink and put it inside.

"Uh okay..." I said. She charged punching and kicking, While I kept on blocking, I jumped on my hands and with my feet I grabbed her arm and tossed her. She went flying pass the living room against a wall. I jumped in and across the table, over the couch and up to her, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her against the wall in a cop holding fashion.

"What do you after?" I asked,

She ran up the wall breaking my hold and flipped behind me. She tried to roundhouse me but I ducked and she missed me. I threw about 5punches at her she blocked and dodged all of them and flipped backwards landed on her feet and went into a fighting pose.

All of a sudden the lights cut on...

"Huh?" I said.

I looked over at my opponent I seen her completely this time. She looked more like Red XIII in a human girl form.

"What's all this ruckus" Cid said walking out in his boxers.

Her eyes grew wide upon seeing my old friend...

"CID!" She screamed and jumped into his arms sinking her face into his chest. Uh did I miss something? Wasn't she just in here trying to kick my butt? The rest of the team came out from their rooms and with bed head.

"Oh my Yevon! It's Kiako!" Rikku jumped over the stair handle and ran to hug so did the rest of the team. So they all know her?

I walked up to the group conversing.

"Hey uh guys" I said walking over.

"Oh Kiako this is our leader Kelvis, we call him Kel for short" Rikku said.

"Uh hi...sorry about..." I started.

"It's okay I'm Kiako it's nice to meet you" She said we shook hands.

"I'd like to catch up on old times but I'm kinda sleepy" Vivi said rubbing his eye.

"Yea me too" Kiako said stretching. "Ooo you can sleep in my room" Rikku volunteered. Somehow I knew she was gonna say that. "Okay I'm game, well talk tomorrow okay Kiako" Cid said stretching. As we all walked upstairs Kiako said. "I like your chocobo pajamas"

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I walked downstairs after washing up to see the usual spread on the table. Pancakes, Waffles, Pop-tarts, bagels, scrambled eggs, cereal and milk, orange juice, toast, bacon, Frenchtoast, biscuits and blueberry muffins. Like always I was the second to wake up. Quistis was just finishing a stack of pancakes when Cid walked in, then Rikku then Vivi then Barret and a new edition of Kiako. They all sat down and Kiako too I feel like she had lived here with us since day 1.

"Wow you guys eat this every morning?" She said. I can tell it's been awhile since she had a decent meal.

Like that she grabbed a plate and filled it up with a stack of pancakes and waffles with a side of eggs.

"So Kiako how've you been?" Rikku asked grabbing a bowl and filling it up with frosted flakes. Kiako swallowed her mouth full of pancakes and waffles. She dropped her fork and knife and whipped her mouth with a napkin.

"Not so good" She said taking a sip of orange juice. Everyone drew his or her attention to her with a serious look even I. Rikku stopped pouring milk into her cereal, Vivi stopped slicing his waffles, Barret swallowed his food, Cid folded his arms to his chest and Quistis who was stirring up some muffin batter slowed down her pace.

"Well... it all started with the planet merging together, I had fell into a huge crater that took me days to get out of, when I emerged Shinra and Galbadia were at war. A Galbadia fleet in the Bikanel Desert upon finding me they arrested me accusing me of being a spy for the Shinra forces. They let me out a year later after they finally figured out I had nothing to do with Shinra. From there I traveled from town to town looking for you guys..." she told us the entire story and along the story I felt sorry for her. She doesn't have a home she should stay here with us.

"You guys team meeting NOW!" I said slamming my fist down on the table rumbling the food. Everyone except Kiako got up from the table and walked into the den.

"Hey Kel can she stay with us..." Rikku pleaded.

"Yea she needs a place to live" Vivi said pointing out the obvious.

"Wait she can't stay if she can't prove herself worthy" Quistis said. We looked up at her.

"Quisty?" Rikku said sorrowfully.

"Think about it we all had to go through extreme tests to join this team and she is no exception" Quistis said. We all looked at Kiako she just ate another stack of pancakes and waved back at us. Well Quistis is right but so is Vivi and Rikku? They all looked at me for an answer... I know I'm the leader but come on what am I 15? I don't deserve this kinda pressure... what should I do throw her out on her face or invite her in with open arms. I'd better come to a verdict the pancakes and waffles are getting cold.

"Hey... Kel I'm with you with whatever you got planned but... She's my best friend and I would greatly appreciate it if you let her stay buddy" Cid said with a slight pat on the shoulder.

That was touching... I thought.

"Okay... If she proves herself capable in a field exam then she can stay but if she doesn't then she's outta here." I said walking back into the dining room.

"WHAT!" Rikku and Vivi said at the same time.

"How could you!" Rikku said.

I stopped walking then turned around... "Quistis is right you just can't join F Team you have to be unique highly skilled and know what to do at the right time" I said.

"But we know she's skilled" Vivi said.

"Yea you know that but not me I have to see what she can really do" I said.

"What do you mean didn't you scramble with her last night!" Rikku said.

"Yea but neither of us took that fight seriously" I replied.

"I don't think what your doing is rational! I say we vote... if you want her to stay without taking some crummy test then raise your hand" Rikku said shooting it up into the air. The only voter was Vivi...

"Wha..." Rikku said.

"The decision stands either she passes or she fails" I said continuing my path to the kitchen damn this leader stuff is tough, I defiantly wanted her to stay but I have to be strong for my team.

"I don't think that'll be a problem" said Cid. I bet if anyone knew her capabilities it was Cid. As I made my way back to my seat I seen her glare at me, I didn't freeze or show any sign of weakness with those ears I bet she heard the entire conversation. Vivi and Rikku flopped down beside me... I could tell they didn't agree with my decision but it had to be made. Quistis went back to check the oven, Barret went back and picked up the paper, Rikku ate her cereal very slowly, Vivi looked to have lost his appetite and Cid was talking with Kiako. Just as I was about to eat my pancakes the alarm rang for another mission... With that all except Kiako had ran to their rooms and slipping on our usual attire. I put on my white t-shirt, platinum utility belt, iron-plated boots, iron knuckle gloves, blue jeans and black over coat. I ran downstairs and into the MC room. The others made it in too with Kiako as well. We all looked up at the screen...

Mission Time!

- Zanarkand is in trouble the entire city is under attack by machina the Shinra police force can't hold them off. Get out there and show them how it's really done TEAM!

"Ready the H2 Cid" I said looking over to the side to see he wasn't there. He called on the mini com.

"Already ahead of you" He said.

All right Team let's move!

"Shotgun" Kiako said.

When we made it to Zanarkand it was the most hideous thing I'd ever seen people being gored and people's heads flying everywhere! I'd never seen such carnage in my life... We had cleared out the first couple machina that stood in our way.

"Okay Rikku... you go and make sure that people make it safely to the exit the rest of you follow me we're gonna bust a few machina!" I commanded. Rikku ran off into the crowd while we ran to where everyone was running from. Upon reaching a higher point in the street we could see a sea of machina headed towards us. I pulled out my extendo pole and 4-boomer disks... "If I don't make it out alive Vivi you can have my computer" I said. "Really!" He looked up at me. " No way!" I said running into the crowd of machina I jumped up and tossed the 4-boomer disks causing a slight rupture in the battalion. I dove in slapping Machina down one by one with my pole. Barret flew in with his trigger-happy technique he fired off destroying 5 at a time. Vivi used Thundaga destroying 5 at a time as well. Quistis started whipping them one by one and Kiako was pulling off some fancy maneuvering making them hit themselves by jumping one then moving to another. I stabbed one then tossed him into a crowd of machina exploding them. Just when it seemed like we were winning the ones we destroyed revived themselves and got up to stab us. I dodged and struck with my pole slapping ones head off. It was a never ending chain of striking and dodging. I flipped backwards and ran kicking 8 of them in a row kicking one and hopping to another. I pulled out 3-electro disks and threw them in the crowd destroying 5 with each one. Using her magic Quistis used a thundaga spell on her whip to give it an electrical sting, need I say more what she did with it? She lashed machina one by one paralyzing and short circuiting them. Vivi kept up his Thundaga spell getting weaker with each blast. Kiako was getting tired her jumping from one to one making them hit themselves was to a lot of speed but she was getting tired and Barret had to keep reloading. Even this force of endless machinery was doing me in. After we destroyed one he'd revive himself again every 2minutes it seemed pointless.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Kiako said. I'd figured that much out so far... But I'm am so open for suggestions. I thought panting... The Machina had drawn us into a circle.

"There advanced revival has to be controlled somehow... maybe there's a antenna or satellite or a mother machina that sends off signals that help revive them... If we can just find that machina and defeat it maybe they'll stop coming back and annoying the hell out of us" Kiako said dodging a machina's attack. That plan is just crazy enough to get us all killed but... I like it, "Okay we'll go with your plan Kiako" I said while knocking one out with the extendo pole.

"Okay then let's go!" She said dodging a machina claw.

"Naw we don't have to go anywhere!" I said dodging a claw.

"What do you mean!" she said as we both jumped back to back in the crowd.

"Cause here he comes!" I said pointing deep into the crowd of machina. A huge big armed machina stomped it's way towards us the mini ones cleared a path him if they didn't move fast enough the bigger one would stomp on them. He got in distance and swung his fist vertically at Kiako, she dodged and regrouped with us. It was just Kiako, Barret, Quistis, Vivi and I against this huge brute the rest of the littler ones dared not to interfere. "All right Kiako, Barret, Quistis and Vivi distract him while I aim for the antenna on his head... Ready GO!" With that we all moved like a pack of ninjas with speed. I ran off the side of the street, attaching the razorang to the metal lines I made a sort of grappling line. I threw it and attached it to a street lamp and swung onto over to it's head. I flew over and kicked the antenna off of it's head and landed down with the others who was currently getting there butts kicked.

"He's too strong!" Barret said getting a taste of his ejector arm.

"Alright team! We're just gonna have to use the F Team super deluxe special!" I said putting up the razorang.

"Really we're actually gonna use that one?" Quistis said back unsure.

"I've been practicing" Vivi said cheerfully.

"The super deluxe special huh!" Rikku said bashing through a crowd of machina.

"Just in time Rikku... okay everyone passions" I shouted. I grabbed Kiako by the arm and lead her to the back of the line with me.

"What's the F-Team super deluxe special or whatever?" She asked.

"You'll see" I said leaning down ready to go.

First Vivi and Quistis combine magic to create Firaga! As I thought this they did so and casted it on the huge Machina they covered him in a whirlwind of fire. Upon this tornado of flame, Barret and Rikku in her gunner garment would use the trigger-happy technique! Barret and Rikku fired away at the ball of flame. After about 100 to 200 rounds, Quistis and Vivi would use Blizzaga to cool em off! Quistis and Vivi used Blizzaga together and cooled the fireball into ice. This was my cue!

"Kiako... When Barret places his hands out I want you to follow my lead and place on foot in the palm of his hand. He'll then sling us into the air that's when we flip catch our balance and double karate kick him!" I told her.

"Sounds easy enough!" She said leaning down abit. The cue was set and Barret through each hand out to toss us. "Go!" I said as we both raced over to our boost. Kiako ran just about at my rate and kept up with me. We both jumped into each palm of Barret's hands and he tossed us both at the same time like we were nothing. We both performed a front flip going into a drop kick... We both kicked the huge mech. sending him flying off of the street and into a nearby building. Upon taking impact we both flipped backward landing on our feet. From there the mech. fell apart just as did the littler machina. I looked over at Kiako it was like she had rehearsed it... she was great back there and I think of her as a new edition to the team. Just then I seen Krav atop building with his hands folded behind his back. Without a word to the rest I jumped on a street lamp then hopped onto a building window and started climbing the each windowsill. Until I got to the top. There he was standing atop a chimney in his black futuristic ninja insignia.

"That was an interesting display," He said calmly

"I knew you were behind this!" I said.

"Hmm... did you?" He said with a slight laugh. Just then Kiako jumped onto the roof with us...

"Hey why'd you go... oh who is that?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know little one" He laughed.

"NOBODY CALLS ME LITTLE!" With that Kiako bomb rushed him with a series of kicks and punches... Being a master at martial arts, Krav grabbed her and tossed her off of the edge. My eyes grew wide and my heart dropped to see her fall. I ran over and tried my hand at kicking and punching him he blocked all of them and kicked me in the face. I flew over to the edge where Kiako was tossed over. I looked down to see her hand from a pole in the side of the building. She was fine... for the time being... I looked over at Krav to see him running jumping from building to building... I jumped from building to building, as well I wasn't as strong as he was so I kept falling as I jumped from one to another. He had stopped running and turned around yet again to face me.

"Kelvis when are you gonna give up this stupid fantasy heroism thing... you don't belong with those unskilled baboons!" He said cracking his fist. "You belong with us, the master has plans for you! Single handily you can have your own continent named after you! Your own cities, you can have anything you want!" He continued. "I have everything I want and that's my friends!" I said. "You poor misguided fool... soon you will see things our way" He said backing up into the darkness. I felt a slight tap on my back it was Kiako. Why does he want me to join them so bad what makes him think that I'm so good for joining them.

"Did he get away?" She asked. I nodded.

"Let's go back" I said walking pass her.

Back at home...

"Sorry but I can't stay with all of you" Kiako said with a sigh.

"WHAT!" We all shouted...

"Sorry but I just can't" She said again.

"Why?" Cid asked taking a stand.

"Well... I'm looking for a friend of mine we were separated when the worlds merged" She said.

"Oh... well will you come over to visit us?" Cid asked.

"Count on it." She gave Cid a hug and waved at all of us and turned around to walk out into the sunset.

"Wait" I said catching her.

"Don't leave without this" I said handing her a communicator.

"Wha THIS IS!" She started.

"Yes it's a F Team communicator consider yourself apart of the team." I said. We both shook hands and walked off. I walked back to the others... We'll have a room for when you get Kiako happy trails my friend.

End of Episode

Once again thanks Kiako for letting me put your persona in this fic, I'd like to you to be in some of the future episodes as well.

Kiako Appearances: Episode 's : 9, 10, 11 and Season Finale


	3. Leading Rikku

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 3/11: Leading Rikku

Today I was bored! That meanie Kelvis made us all train this morning straight after breakfast sometimes I wonder why he's even our leader he's a 15 year old kid with no powers and a belt full of toys and from some unknown planet named Earth. But despite all that stuff he's pretty cool. Well anyway we were all in the gym today training Kelvis punching and kicking the punching bag; Barret was lifting well over 10100Ibs! Vivi was doing target practice with his magic, Quistis was doing the same with her whip and I was practicing on everything I have 5 different fighting styles and I have mad skills at almost everything! Man I should be our leader! I stopped swinging my daggers around and stared off into space, I can see it now! Rikku leader of F Team! Wait screw F TEAM! We could be call the Rikkurikus! Yea that would be awesome!

"Rikku!" Kelvis shouted in my ear.

"WHAT!" I shouted back at him.

"Its time to go training is over time for combat practice!" He said walking pass me. I grinned an empty grin and walked with him. The whole time I was walking with him I thought... He's such a show off, he thinks he's so cool. We got outside of the gym to our backyard, which was almost always used, for combat strategies and combat practice.

"Who's first today?" Quistis asked. From what I remember Kelvis went last week, Barret went the week before him, Quistis went the week before him and Vivi went the week before her. So that means... uh oh!

"Rikku! You're up first today!" Barret said pushing me to the starting line of the obstacle course with his rough hands.

"Okay Rikku the course record is 2:13... if you can beat Barret's time then..." Cid started.

"Then I can be leader for a day!" I finished Cid's sentence in my words. They all looked at me with surprise all except Kelvis.

" Rikku being the leader isn't exactly easy ya know?" He said.

"Whatever the way you lead the team it looks like cake!" I said waving my arm in the air. He looked down at his feet and shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Okay Rikku, if you beat Barret's time I'll let you be leader and experience it myself" He said. Hearing that sorta made my stomach drop... I shook my head yes... I started my stretches and backbends to get my body in shape this is my shot at being the leader and I'm not gonna blow it!

"I changed to the garment grid that would better boost my speed. Like maybe the thief garment, which I had on so I wouldn't have to switch I currently had it on already.

"Okay Rikku, you know the drill," Cid said through the intercom. The light went from red to green and I shot off running. First obstacle dodging the shutters... I ran up to the first shutter and waited awhile for it to rise I rolled under that on one and at a more faster pace I moved under to the other two as well. I kept up my run breathing hard. Second obstacle the minefield, not just any mine field a mine field with hovering machines shooting at me. I kept running until I stepped on a small pile of dirt uh-oh! BAM I went flying forward straight into the 3rd obstacle my legs felt like jelly. The 3rd obstacles was some mechs, about 3 of them I switched to my gun garment and shot them all up about 3 times. I dove right pass them and straight to the finish line.

"Okay and your time is...2:10!" Cid shouted with surprise. A great smile grew on my face!

"You beat Barret's time?" Quistis said scratching her head.

"YOU BEAT MY TIME!" Barret rushed me and started shaking me like a crazy person.

"Okay Rikku like I said... You can be leader of F Team for today." Said Kelvis.

"YAHOO!" I said jumping up in the air and landing in my former leader's arms.

The alarm had ringed from far in the MC room. Please let this mission be easy I thought. We ran into the MC room one at a time like we usually would except I was in the lead.

Mission Time

Desert Prison on Bikanel Island is being attack by Dark Force and a couple of other bandits the military is being pinned down. Your mission is three fold stop Dark and the bandits right along with keeping the prison intact while waiting for reinforcements arrive.

"Okay Cid get a move on get the H2 ready!" I commanded giggling.

"You've got to be kidding right Kel?" Cid said to Kel.

"We had an agreement" Kel said. I take back what said earlier about him for that.

Cid walked slowly down to the launch bay and got the H2 ready for launch.

"Shotgun!" I said.

After a long flight we made it to desert prison, The place was being overrun with bad guys... It's time for me to lead the group to victory maybe if I do a good enough job I'll stay the leader! I thought with a big grin on my face. When we landed about 5 soldiers approached us...

"Finally you guys have arrive as you can see it's a living hell in there!" One of the soldiers said.

"Okay what about reinforcements?" I asked.

"They'll be here... but the downside is we have to hold them off for about 3hours for them to come" one of them said.

"WHAT 3 hours I get tired out from playing Playstation for 30mintues" I said.

"Then we're all done for" One of the soldiers said.

"I don't think so all we have to do is hold them off!" Barret said clicking back his gun arm.

"Okay then... now miss leader we're waiting for an order!" Kelvis said cracking his knuckles.

"Alright then let's go... ATTACK RIKKURIKUS!" I shouted. Then all stood still and peered at me.

"Rikkurikus?" Vivi said straighting his hat.

"It's the new name we have while I'm leading this team thank you very much!" I said. They all shrugged and ran into the desert prison entrance. I ran straight behind them all the soldiers followed us, I looked around in the room seeing nothing but flames and broken electric wires coming loose. Prisoners then attacked us, using my Gunner garment I picked them off as they ran out. Kelvis using his metal line would trap them in lines and tie them up, Vivi set them aflame with Fira then cooled them off in a thick icy coat with Blizzara. Barret used his gun arm and just blasted at the entrance easily killing off those who came to the door, Quistis used her whip as usual to punish those naughty prisoners then those soldiers would pick them off with there guns and swords as well. After the first clearing that was about 50-60 prisoners we pressed forward leading to the main base of the prison. A big hole in the middle of the room and stairs beyond comparison.

"Wow this place is pretty big" Vivi said walking over to the big hole. I could barely hear him with all the shooting and screaming from above.

"There's some more feds kill em!" One of the prisoners said from above. Then a series of bullets went flying from above. We ducked down hiding by the railing around the hole in the middle of the floor in the room.

"Okay Rikku what do we do next?" Kel asked. My heart dropped when he said those dreadful words.

"Yea Rikku what next!" Barret said firing back. Oh great exactly what I need, peer pressure! I held my hands up to ears, I didn't wanna hear all this... it's too big! It's too much... I feel like I wanna hurl, Is this what Kel meant by leadership? Wait there is one good decision I can make!

"I hear by as your leader and cutest member of the group bestow upon Kelvis our former leader his job back!" I said.

"What'd she say!" Quistis asked the soldiers.

"I dunno" they all shrugged.

"Kel can be our leader again" I said standing up in rage. With a sharp tug Kel pulled me back down.

"See being the leader isn't always easy" He said.

"Okay team here's the plan, we'll take out all of the rows of prisoners floor by floor... we don't have to wait for three hours for reinforcements when they get here this place it'll be cleaned up." Kelvis commanded then everyone would agree with him as usual. Not that I disagreed...

"Barret gimme a lift!" he said. Barret opened his hands then Kel jumped into the palm of his hand and Barret tossed him all the way up to the next floor. Once up there I could hear awhole lot of struggling and bad guys screaming it was a dreadful sound. In less than a minute Kelvis waved down from the top floor to come on up. We took the stairs and got to where he was.

"Okay we keep on going!" Kelvis said. And so we went forth defeating opponents and locking prisoners back up. The whole time I we went at it like this I thought... How? How can he come up with such a devised plan like this... why couldn't I come up with it? Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a leader.

We then finally met the top floor where the security hall was when we got there all of our rivals was there except that ninja leader guy he took a helicopter out. I swear he's such a coward he did the same thing last time we fought!

"It's over all of the prisoners have been locked back in there cells..." Kelvis said.

"Who said that freeing the prisoners was our main objective?" Dark Waltz said.

"Yea we only freed those pathetic prisoners to hold you guys off for awhile and I see they did their job!" Seifer said stroking his hair.

"What are you guys planning!" Kelvis said with a furious tone.

"Let's just say you'll find out when the time comes until then you wusses better prepare for the worst!" Seifer said. He did some sort of signal to Dark Waltz and with that DW used Firaga setting the entire floor on fire. We all jumped off into the huge hole... I went falling screaming like hell when all of a sudden a strong-arm rap around my waist and I stopped falling it was Kel.

"Huh thanks!" I said relaxing as we hung aimlessly.

"Hey we gotta stick around for 3hours to wait on some reinforcements! Oh HELL NO!" Barret said.

After waiting 3hours for the reinforcements whom really wasn't needed after a time we went back home. I went in and dragged straight to my room. I walked in and gazed at all of my Tidus and Auron posters I'd been collecting. I grabbed my sheets over my tired body. My door opened it was Kel... upon looking at him I turned my head.

"Rikku I..." He started.

"Don't try and cheer me up Kel..." I said.

"Rikku..." He started again.

"Yea I know I'm not cut out to be a leader and I'm excepting that!" I said.

"Rikku I was just..." He started again

"Yea I know I need to follow before I can lead... I!"

"RIKKU!" He shouted.

"WHAT!" I shouted back!

"Wanna go and play Soul Calibur 2?" He asked.

"SURE!" I hopped out of bed and we both raced down to livingroom.

End of Episode.


	4. Thank You, Quistis

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 4/11: Thank You, Quistis!

Secretly all of F Team had held a secret meeting without Quistis one Saturday afternoon.

"Okay what's this meeting about I'm working on the H2 abilities!" Cid said with blueprints sticking out of his backpocket.

"Yea and I'm working on my new Nucum disk!" Kelvis said tacking his goggles off and leaving them to hang on his neck.

"This meeting is about Quistis!" Rikku said.

"What about her is something wrong with her?" Vivi asked.

"No but there's something wrong with us! We never thank her for the things she does for us! She cooks, she cleans and still helps us take down bad guys!" Rikku said.

"Well you go a point there she washed all of my underwear last week and I didn't so much as say a thank you!" Barret said. Everyone looked at Barret nodded then turned his or her attention back to Rikku.

"Okay but what do you want us to do thank her for everything?" Kelvis asked.

"Yes... by throwing her a surprise party!" Rikku said.

"Oh!" All of the guys said.

"Okay... All of you will have jobs!" Rikku said pulling out a list.

"Kelvis and Vivi you guys go and pick up the cake I've already ordered it in a bakery in Deling City, it's Quistis's favorite chocolate cake with strawberry icing!" Rikku said.

"Okay that's not too hard!" Vivi said.

"Cid and Barret you guys get the gift... I have no idea what to get so just get something you think Quistis I'll like" Rikku commanded.

"What are you gonna do!" Barret asked.

"The hardest job of all, While you guys are out getting situated I'm gonna get Quistis away from the house for awhile... I'm gonna take her to Alexandria to watch I Want to be your Canary" Rikku said.

"That chick flick... You guys I'll be out there for 2 hours straight!" Barret laughed.

"Whatever!" Rikku said walking up to her room.

"That gives us two hours to get the items we need!" Kelvis said.

Rikku came back downstairs in a new ruby red dress, all of boys stood perfectly still with their eyes wide and mouths hung open.

"Okay that gives you guys 2 hours and some change so what are you waiting for? Get outta here!" She said. Rikku didn't look the same, her hair wasn't sitting on her head it was laying down, her face wasn't all dark anymore it was all clear now. And she was wearing make up.

"Ri-Rikku?" Kelvis started.

"What?" She asked.

"You look great" Vivi said.

"I didn't know you were a girl... I thought you were some sexually challenged guy!" Barret said.

The entire group looked at Barret nodded and looked back at Rikku.

"Guys thank you for noticing me but you really should get going!" Rikku said. With that the four of them split up into two directions leaving a well-dressed Rikku at home. While waiting Rikku hoped on the couch to watch some TV. She started watching Ghost in the shell for about 20mintues when Quistis came through the huge doors.

"Sorry I'm late Rikku, I had to sub for Dr. Vinny today... I'll go get ready" Quistis said. Running upstairs.

"It's okay Quisty!" She said.

In about 30 more minutes Quistis came back down in her aqua blue dress and coat. Her hair had been laid down instead of being up in a bundle like usual. Rikku and Quistis could easily pass for sisters.

"Ready to go?" Rikku asked.

"Yup let's go before all the rich folk steal all the good seats." Rikku said and they both ran into the garage to the airship.

(Meanwhile in Midgar at the Wal Market)

"Quistis ain't gonna like no stupid All Materia!" Barret said.

"Well she ain't gonna like no damn puppy either!" Cid retorted.

"Whatever ladies love puppies!" Barret snorted.

"As if you big bastard!" Cid said poking Barret in his chest.

"Are you callin me fat, old man!" Barret said changing his mech. arm to his Missing Score.

"Who are you calling old you big lummox!" Cid said drawing his Halbert, which he didn't use for years since joining F Team.

"You still know how to fight old man or fixing ships is all you about dees days!"

"Wait Barret! What are we doing we need to find this gift for Quistis!" Cid said. With that they both looked over at the pawnshop they almost brawled infront of... In the window was a new more shiny red blade whip called Save the King. The both of them ran up to the glass and placed there faces on it window shopping like two kids. The cost was 90,000gil.

"Got any cash?" Cid asked.

(Meanwhile in Deling City bakery shop.)

Kelvis and Vivi just made it inside, At the counter was an old lady and an old man. They both smiled as Kelvis and Vivi walked in.

"You two are the ones here to pick up the custom made cake right?" The old lady said without blinking once.

"Yea you got it ready?" Kelvis asked as they both stepped up to the counter.

"Yes" The old man said putting a pink box on the counter.

"Thanks" Vivi walked up to the counter and picked the cake up off the counter. After the two had got the cake they left. Walking down the streets of Deling they talked about what Quistis's expression would be like when she discover the party. All of a sudden as Vivi walked with the box he was then mysteriously knocked over.

"Vivi!" Kelvis shouted. He ran to assist him...

"The cake..." Vivi mumbled. Kelvis looked up to see a Tonberry running and jumping into a sewage drain with the cake. "Uh-Oh!" Kelvis gestured.

"We've gotta get that cake back!" Vivi said fixing his hat.

"Yea let's motor!" Kelvis said they both ran and jumped into the sewage drain.

(Meanwhile in Alexandria)

Quistis and Rikku watched I want to be your Canary, the glorious acting dazzled Quistis but bored Rikku, she would rather watch a bliztball game or one of Yuna's concerts. Hey now's a good time to have a status report on the guys the play I'll be over in 45minutes! Rikku thought.

"Uh excuse me I gotta go use the bathroom" Rikku said. Quistis just nodded in tears as she watched the king kill her own daughter. Rikku made it pass some old rich folks and walked out straight to the rowboat lobby where Steiner and Beatrix were currently kissing. First she called Cid and Barret...

"Hey guys how's it going?" Rikku asked.

"Uh we got the perfect gift for Quistis but... we don't have the money to get it..." Cid said feebly.

"WHAT! Did you guys pick up the 1,000,000 gil I left you guys on the living room table!" Rikku shouted through the communicator her voice was scratchy even through the communicator.

"Uh... uh-oh" Cid said.

"You guys had better figure something OUT!" Rikku said cutting off the com. Maybe Kelvis and Vivi had better luck she switched to another frequency.

"Kelvis how's the cake coming along?" Rikku asked cooling down abit to here her leader voice.

"Bad... a Tonberry came from nowhere and snatched it, Vivi and I are..." Kelvis said as he ran through sewage water along with Vivi.

"You had better get that CAKE BACK!" Rikku clicked off the communicator. Why! Why is this happening to me they can ace a mission anytime they want but when one of us in need they are as lousy as pigs! Rikku stomped back inside...

(Back in Midgar)

"Was that Rikku?" Barret asked.

"Yea..." Cid replied looking down on his watch.

"We got 40minutes before the play is over and we're empty handed!" Cid said.

"So how much money do we have?" Barret asked.

"5 gil... Rikku left 1,000,000gil back at home on the living room table" Cid replied.

"Well let's go get it!" Barret shouted.

"No you dope... by the time we get home and get back here Quistis and Rikku would have made it home already." Cid said.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Barret said. He started to burst into tears imagining Rikku's foot up his ass.

"Dammit stop asking me I don't know..." Cid said thinking about Kiako she'd probably know what to do.

(Meanwhile back in the underground of Deling City)

Kelvis and Vivi were hot on the trail of the thieveus Tonberry. Cutting corners and running down tunnels... All of a sudden the Tonberry jumped into a whole knew pipe. Following, Vivi and Kel jumped into the pipe as well. To see the little Tonberry walking into a whole new room with lots of other Tonberry. Kelvis and Vivi stopped at the beginning of the tunnel to watch from above.

"Kelvis what's going on?" Vivi asked.

"I think their gonna sacrifice the cake?" Kelvis replied.

The Tonberry all stood crowding the room and made a row for the cake carrying Tonberry to pass. And at the end of this row was the Tonberry King! The Tonberry walked slowly up to the king raising the box with the cake inside to the huge beast.

"OH NO!" Vivi said.

"Kel we gotta... Kel?" Vivi turned to see no one Kelvis was gone?

From above a black cloth swooped down and snatched the box out of the Tonberry's hands. He had swung from his metal lines.

"Catch!" Kelvis tossed the box to Vivi; he caught it and started running. Kelvis flipped off and ran with him. The Tonberry's wasn't following they slowed down there pace alittle.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" Vivi asked.

"I dunno maybe they..." With that a huge hand busted out from the side of the tunnel and grabbed Kelvis pulling him through. He tossed Kelvis to the wall... The king wanted his cake and he was planning to go to any length to get it.

(Back at Midgar)

Sitting down on the side of the dirt road in Wal Market. Barret and Cid are found in deep thought.

"We need something that doesn't cost much but also something that Quistis I'll like." Cid said.

"WAIT I GOT IT!" said Cid!

(Back in Deling City Underground)

Kelvis again dodged another butcher knife assault. He'd kick and punch but it was tough on account of his rough skin. Noticing his failure to actually damage him Kelvis used his ice disk to freeze him.

"Vivi didn't I say run!" Kelvis shouted. Vivi took off running towards the exit. When the King heard his footsteps then broke loose of the ice to find the one who held his cake. Kel ran behind him ran and flipped over his huge head. To joint Vivi who was running at the time.

"Almost there Vivi go!" Kel said pulling out 5 mini boomers. He jumped back and tossed them at the ceiling above, creating rubble in his path. From the other side you could hear loud struggles he was borrowing through.

"I'd love to fight more with you king Tonberry but I gotta go!" Kelvis said then they both climbed themselves out of the sewer.

"I never wanna go down there again" Vivi said sighing.

(Back at home!)

When Quistis and Rikku opened the door and cut on the lights nothing was there none of the guys nobody.

"Look Quisty I..." Rikku started but then.

"SURPRISE!" The boys stood up.

"WHAT! What's all this!" Quistis said looking into the cake.

"Ask Rikku" Kelvis said. Rikku's eyes were opened wide and so was her mouth she was astonished at how they pulled this off.

"Well... Quistis this party is a thank you party... we're thanking you for all the things you do around here!" Rikku said.

"Oh... and you got my favorite!" Quistis said dipping her finger in the strawberry icing on the cake.

"Wait up Quistis we got a gift for ya" Cid said pulling in two gift wrapped packages. Quistis sat down on the couch and Cid handed her one of the smaller gifts first. Quistis ripped it apart to find that it was a... a... a blinder?

"A blinder this is what we always needed!" Quistis said jumping up.

"Now I can throw out that old one it sucked!" Quistis said.

Another gift was handed to her she ripped it apart to find a puppy!

"OH MY! A PUPPY OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quistis picked it up gently the puppy was red all over with orange fur atop its head. It was one of Red's pups.

"So what you gonna name it?" Kelvis asked.

"I'm gonna name it... Sparky!" Quistis said with a huge smile.

"Woof Woof!" said Sparky...

"Okay let's get some cake I'm starved!" Kelvis and Vivi both said at the same time.

End of Episode.


	5. A vacation ruined

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 5/11: A vacation ruined

It's been 3weeks of crime fighting! It's time for our break! And what a place to have a vacation than Costa De Sol. On the beach, Rikku and I played volleyball; Barret was on the beach sleeping while Vivi buried him in sand. Cid was watching out trying to surf he fell atleast twelve times already and Quistis was sunbathing in her new crimson bikini. All was well until all of a sudden, the water was filled with little squid like jellyfish with a broken heart sign on them. I stopped playing and looked at the jellyfish creatures I didn't even notice the volleyball hitting me in the head.

"Kel come on!" Rikku said she went under the net and stood beside me also noticing the jellyfish. Who were no longer jellyfish they morphed into black little rabbit creatures.

"What the hell are those things?" Cid said falling on the beach face first from the huge wave he road.

"Rikku evacuate this entire town now!" I said.

"What's the problem there just little bunny versions of Vivi" Quistis said getting off of her beach chair. All of a sudden one of them jumped straight on Cid's face and started suffocating him. Quistis screamed and Vivi jumped on Cid's face knocking it off. Then they all rushed us... I flipped backwards and jumped into the air and reached for my utility belt. But then I remembered I didn't have it on! All I had on was my swimming trunks. I hit a wall and landed on the sand... My head killing me... Quistis, Cid and Vivi landed onto of me in a dog pile.

"For little tiny black bunnies these things are pretty tough!" Quistis said.

"Yea I've got a plan!" I said.

"What is it?" Vivi said.

"I can't tell you guys until you get off!" I said.

They all got off one at a time.

"What's the plan smart guy?" Cid said as we all backed up to the wall and the Heartless surrounding us.

"Isn't it obvious we dig Barret out and run!" I said.

"WHAT!" All of them shouted. I know it wasn't like me to suggest running but when fighting Heartless there is no other alternative! We dug Barret up grabbed out cloths got on the H2 and high tailed it outta there and went back home. Back at home,

"Kelvis what was all that about?" Quistis said.

"What happened I was sleeping?" Barret said.

"Our leader's probably goin soft!" Cid said.

"No... You all don't understand even if we were to fight we would have died" I said.

"What do you mean what was those creatures back there" Rikku asked putting back on her mini skirt.

"There called the Heartless, and they devour hearts of the innocent" I said.

"Wha?" Vivi smirked.

"I don't know where they come from either... but what I do know is that we need to stop them before they cover Gira in darkness" I said. Walking over to the master computer monitor. I looked up the status reports on Heartless. They had taken Dollet, Zanarkand, Midgar, Lindblum, Treno, Balamb, Deling City and Gold Saucer. And according to this data the heartless are only in limited groups, which means... that they are being controlled.

"Uh can anybody fill me in on what all those big words mean?" Barret asked.

"It means that Heartless have already taken over larger parts of Gira" Quistis said.

"Yea and they are only in limited groups and acting on orders." Rikku said.

Mission Time

The Heartless no longer want trouble, they merely wish to return home to Kingdom Hearts, but someone or something is keeping them bound to this world find it and help the Heartless home. Currently a trace of Darkness was left behind lastly in Zanarkand Ruins, check there first for any clues on who's behind this.

"Okay Cid ready the H2!" I commanded.

"It's already ready!" Cid said.

"Oh Shotgun!" Rikku said.

"Hey Cid don't forget to feed Sparky!" says Quistis

After a 5minute flight we made it to Zanarkand Ruins. The Zanarkand Ruins was a wasteland... Not even fiends were found here.

"Okay team..." All of a sudden three defender heartlesses came up from nowhere. They all turned and pointed their shields to the end of the corridor. Following them we walked straight through the corridor and into a huge room I remember this room it's were Yuna and her guardians defeated Yunalesca.

"Okay come on out I know that your are behind this!" I shouted into the stars. The rest of the team looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Barret asked scratching his head.

"He's talking about me..." It was Krav just as I thought. He stepped upstairs slowly with his hands behind him as usual.

"F Team... You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you all are as much of idiots as behemoths are big!" He said. That was the last straw I'm tired of this guy making fun of us and my team!

"Okay team ATTACK!" I shouted.

"Ah...Ah... Ah!" He said pulling out a small device with a red button on it.

"If I press this button the door to kingdom hearts will explode... giving the heartless no place else to go but here." He laughed.

"I don't think you want your home destroyed... So I suggest you ATTACK!" Krav said. With that 5 defender heartless arose. We each had to take one... I didn't wanna waste my time I ran pass the one I had to fight and flipped over his head. And dove at Krav... He countered and threw me off into a wall. I hit the wall and got up fast, Before I could reach for my utility belt Krav was already in the air in the process of drop kicking me. He started punching and kicking me around... He was far too skilled for me. I pulled out my extendo pole and attacked him swinging and jabbing the pole at him he blocked and dodged everything I threw at him. He grabbed the pole and forced me down, with the pole at my throat. "

"Come now Kelvis I expected more of a challenge" He laughed. Angered I slapped the pole out of my face jumped up and drop kicked him in the face. He stepped back abit and I gunned him in the chest about 10times and upper cutted him in the chin. He went flying through the air dropping the bombing device. I walked over and stomped on it destroying it. All of the Heartless stopped and looked at Krav... They stepped towards him slowly and engulfed him darkness.

"NO!" He shouted as the darkness pulled him under. Refusing Krav used somewhat of a grenade to blast himself loose of the dark hold. He peered at all of us he knew if he attacked now he would definitely get defeated. He then ran off... like he always would, with someone who has emense martial arts skills he sure does spend a lot of time running away.

"Man I swear! That thing wore me out!" Rikku said collapsing on the ground.

"Yea they were resistant to magic..." Vivi said falling too.

"And their armor was as thick as anything I had ever seen I'd got to admit I thought we were all doomed!" Quistis said.

We did it, We saved not only Gira but Kingdom Hearts as well the day has been won for today... But Krav will be back and the funny thing is... we're on vacation, I guess when you're a super hero even on vacation your on duty.

"Hey let's hit the beach I was kicking Kelvis's ass in Volleyball" Rikku said jumping back up. You Wish Rikku... You wish.

End of Episode.


	6. CRIBS

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 6/11: Cribs

Tape rolls on the big screen

CRIBS!

"Welcome Cribs, this is our home and I'll be your tour guide!" said Rikku... Rikku leads the camera crew to the living room.

"This is the living room! It's about the biggest living room you've ever seen huh and you can't get that huge TV anywhere on Gira, we have just about every game system ever made on Earth... Complete with over 100games that goes to every system so we're never bored, Also along with all this we got free satellite TV with over 7,000 channels!" says Rikku.

"Oh there's Barret and Vivi playing Halo! HI GUYS!" Rikku said. Without looking Vivi and Barret waved keeping their eyes glued to the wide screen TV. " Okay let's move on!" Rikku said. The camera crew followed her to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen!" said Rikku.

"This is where the eating goes down, This is the kitchen where Quistis cooks, she makes the best lasagna!" said Rikku. Rikku walked over and opened the refrigerator, all sorts of food.

"Hey who ate my banana pie I left in the back of the fridge!" Rikku shouted!

"THAT WAS ME RIKKU SORRY!" Barret shouted back from the living room.

"BARRET YOU PIG!" Rikku shouted back.

"Let's continue!" Rikku said leading the camera crew into the den.

"I know what your thinking it looks exactly like the living room but without the tv, this room is used for relaxation, we all come here sometimes to read comic books or tell stories or it's just a chillin lounge that's what Barret calls it." Rikku said smiling. Sparky ran up and started licking Rikku's leg.

"Aw it's Sparky!" Rikku picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"This is Sparky, he's Quistis's dog he's really a sweetie, Cid and Barret said they had to beg Red to have him, his real name is Red XIV Nanaki the 3rd jr." Rikku put him down and he started running off into the living room.

"Come on we still have a lot of house to cover" Rikku said. They walked into the garage.

"This is the garage... where we store the H2, this entire garage is underground, Cid nearly spends most of his life down here figuring out a ways to make the H2 more efficient. He never fights in battles he's just the mechanic, There he is now at his desk, all he reads is blueprints!" Rikku said looking into the camera.

"Cid the people are here" Rikku said.

"Not now Rikku I'm trying to figure out home to attach the seismic blaster without weighing down the ship!" Cid said swatting Rikku away.

"Whatever, well here's our ship that we pilot to and from crime scenes," Rikku said. The ship was twice as large as the original Highwind and it's a new color. It's all sky blue, with a shade of dark blue over the windows.

"Okay now for the rooms!" Rikku said. Rikku and the crew walked upstairs from the garage pass the den and straight into Cid's room. In his room was a bed, a desk with a hell of blueprints on it, his old Halbert in the corner of his room a bathroom with a shower in it.

"Cid has a shower in here that SUCKS!" Rikku grunted.

"Let's move on before I strangle something" Rikku said. They all walked upstairs and stopped at the first door on the right. "Okay the rooms are like this the boys rooms are all on the left and the girls doors are on the left. Me and Quistis on the left, Vivi, Kelvis and Barret on the right." Rikku walked into the room and cut on the light.

"This is my room!" Rikku said. In her room the walls were covered with Auron and Tidus posters, I guess it she was all over Tidus and Auron obviously she had abit of affection towards them. Her bed was queen sized and her dressing table was too. A large closet and huge mirror on the door of the closet. Rikku ran over and jumped on the bed.

"Yea I know my room is cool!" Rikku said. "But sadly we have to leave... Okay let's go!" Rikku said. They left the room and went straight into Vivi's room. "This is V's room!" Rikku said. In Vivi's room there was a lot of scarecrows with lots toy dolls everywhere his bed was really small and soft. He didn't have a dresser cuz he almost always never changes cloths. "No offense to my pal Vivi but his room creeps me out... let's move on!" Rikku said. They moved on to Quistis's room...

"What the hell are you doing RIKKU!" The camera moved to a naked Quistis who just got out of the showers.

"Get the hell out!" Rikku threw a series of cloths at the cameraman and Rikku.

"PLEASE EDIT THAT PART OUT!" Rikku pleaded. The next room was Barret's room... In Barret's room was a tool shack, a metal bed, a weight set and an ammo box.

"This place always smells like oil to me... It makes me sick to even be in here let's move on to Kelvis's room!" Rikku said. They all moved on to the next room. They walked through the door to see a large refrigerator, a safe, a punching bag and a normal sized bed... Over at his desk Kelvis was working on another one of his gadgets while listening to a load rapping station.

"THIS IS KEL'S ROOM OUR LEADER! RIGHT NO HE'S FIXING ON ONE OF HIS GADGET THINGS!" Rikku shouted trying to out boom his radio.

"KEL!" Rikku shouted! He looked back with his pitch-black goggles over his eyes. He cut the radio off.

"What are doing?" Kelvis said as the camera started focusing on him.

"This is the Cribs show!" Rikku said.

"What really?" Kelvis said.

"Yea we were just checking your room and now we're gonna go!" Rikku said.

"Oh okay then see ya" He turned back to his desk and flipped the radio back on. As Rikku and the camera guy left.

"Here's Kiako's room but it's empty cuz she hasn't officially moved in yet but when she does this I'll be her room, let's go to the training room!" Rikku said. Rikku and the camera crew walked up stairs from the rooms up to the training room. Inside were weights, punching bags, targets, robot practice dummies and a running mill.

"This is were we all come to brush up on our skills!" Rikku said. "The smaller weights are Kelvis's and the bigger weights are for Barret, Vivi and Quistis work out the target practice and I well I work out the chair. I don't really have to practice cuz I'm good like that!" Rikku said.

"Okay let's move on to the roof top!" Rikku and crew moved upstairs to the roof... It was a flat surface with a pool onto and a volley ball net and basketball hoop.

"This were we come to play and stuff but I come up here to just think... the breeze feels great up here." She said. The breeze started flying up her mini skirt and the cameraman started focusing on that. When Rikku turned around the cameraman went back to her. "Okay time to show you the final part in the house then your outta here!" Rikku said. Rikku lead him downstairs pass the training room, pass the rooms and pass the living room to a computer monitor that was bigger than the tv in the living room. There was a grand keyboard and a sphere o cilia finder in middle of the room.

"This is the Master Computer room, The MC room for short... this records all settlements on this planet if something was going down then we'd all know!" Rikku said.

After the tour... Rikku lead the cameraman to the door.

"Well that's the home of the F Team, well uh see ya!" Rikku said.

End of Episode


	7. Saving Gira PART I

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 7/11: Saving Gira PART I

It was a Friday night; we were all exhausted trying to figure out Krav and his forces next move. It sorta caught my eye. Why were they stealing random parts and just running off? The satellite's power mechanism from Dollet, the control schematics from the desert prison and just recently the black Materia from Shinra Inc. Exactly what are they planning? Whatever it is it can be good for the people of Gira...

"Guys we've been at this all day let's call it a day and get some sleep!" Rikku moaned.

"Woof!" barked Sparky.

"I'm not sleepy" I said.

"Neither am I" said Quistis

"I'm not sleepin neither" said Barret

"Me either" Vivi said.

"Suit yourselves I'm going to bed! It's 3:00am!" Rikku said stretching! All of a sudden the alarm went off.

"Oh poopie! Can I get some rest!" said Rikku we all ran to the MC room, Instead of the usual words coming up it went straight to a dark screen and Krav showed up on it.

"Krav!" I said.

"Yes it's me Krav the worst thing to ever happen to this worthless planet!" He said.

"What are you..." I started.

"Planning... Looks like you're not quite the detective I thought you were" He said.

"But sense it's taking you and your bunch of freaks to long I think I'll just tell you what I'm planning!" Krav said. He moved to the left of the screen to reveal a huge drill about the size of a 10-story building drilling down into the earth. My eyes grew wide with fear as I seen that drill make it's way to the core of Gira.

"I love the look of fear on your faces... Do you know what will happen if the drill digs itself into the core?" He asked. I merely watched in horror if it drills into the planet's core then we're all!

"If the drill digs into the core it will make the planet's core unstable... then boom!" He said.

"Why are you doing this!" I asked.

"To test you!" He said with that the message cut off.

"Guys we've got to stop that drill!" I said. All of them looked at me with a serious look in there eyes even Rikku. "We need to find that drill and shut it down before... I don't wanna think about it. I walked out of the MC and straight to my room. I walked straight into my frigid where I stored all of my projects. I pulled out the Nucum boomer I know it's not done yet but it in times like these we'll need all the help we can get. I pressed the button to make it smaller so I can store it in my utility belt. I took off my jacket and with the collar fasten it to my neck and so my jacket hung on my shoulders and on my back like a cape this gave me more mobility my hands felt abit lighter. Rikku ran in...

"We've got a fix on Krav and his giant machine" She said.

"Okay where is it located." I said walking outside.

"It's in the Omega Ruins... And we got 3hours before the world is as good as space dust" Rikku said. We both ran down to the garage and onto the airship. This is by far the most dangerous mission we had ever attempted so far. The world is resting on our shoulders and we are the only ones who can stop it.

After the long silent ride to the ruins. Cid dropped us off at the entrance of the ruins... We commenced walking straight to Omega Weapon's resting-place. That's been their base of operations has been all along from the beginning. No fiends or monsters attacked it seems like none was even here. Maybe Krav and his gang cleared them all out. But they can't be that powerful... can they? It seems that they activated the warp pads. But we can only go on one at a time...

"I'll go first guys" I said. I then stepped onto the warp pads... When I stepped on I was automatic sent to the giant chamber of Omega? On the far end of the chamber was a huge hole and making that hole was giant drill. I looked around for the guys...

"What's happened they should be over here by now!" I said scratching my head.

"Your friends have been sent to other chambers..." Krav said walking out of the shadows with his hands behind him.

"Your friends right now in the fight of there lives... Quistis against Seifer, Vivi against Waltz, Rikku against Sin and Barret against Air Buster... I hope your team of fools have improved since our last bought because they sure have." He said.

"I guess that leaves me and you slug partners!" I said.

"You've got 2 hours 45minutes." He said holding up a timer and setting it down.

To Be Continued...


	8. Saving Gira PART II

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 8/11: Saving Gira PART II

Deep within the depths of the omega ruins 10 warriors' fight to decide the fate of one world.

(In Tomb 1: Rikku and Sin)

Using the swordsman garment Rikku thrusted forwards slicing and dicing up Sin's deformed body; slabs shards and blood went flying everywhere. Sin fell to the tiled floor of the arena seemingly dead.

"Whoa... heh that was easy" Rikku said smiling

"Now to find Kel and the others" She said aloud. Unbeknownst to her, Sin regenerated faster than anything life had ever seen. Sin had completely regained his form and turned his right arm into a blade. Rikku turned around fast enough to block his blow! Rikku had to perry or block most of his strikes it seemed as if he gotten stronger with each hit! Rikku didn't know how to defend against an opponent like that. Rikku's sword had snapped in half under all the punishment. Rikku then switched to her gunner garment and used blasted Sin full of holes, Sin fell to the ground like a cold stone. Aware of his regeneration skills, Rikku pointed her dual pistols at its dead corpse. Sin's body liquefied into gray substance then sunk into the cracks of the tiled floors on the ground. Rikku went to pointing her pistols in all sorts of directions. Using his liquefied form to his advantage, Sin bursted up from the tiled floor in a tidal wave drowning Rikku in gray sludge. Moving in the shape of a snake the sludge rapped around Rikku squeezing her to death. In an attempt to suffocate her, the substance started forcing it's way down her throat to fill her lungs.

(In Tomb 2: Barret and Air Buster)

Knocked against the wall back and forth Air Buster and Barret threw a series of punches at eachother... Loosing his edge Barret was then punched against a wall. Then tossed to the other side of the area. This fight was all about strength and power. Air Buster floated up to Barret picked him up by the shoulder and with both hands and head budded him to the ground. Jumping up on his feet with a bloody skull, Barret uppercutted Air Buster. In abit of a daze Air Buster floated just abit leaving himself open for attack. Barret gunned him down with punches to the metal chest, after the punches Barret picked the 10-ton robot up over his head and tossed him against the wall. Air Buster hit the ground making a rather irritating metal tweaking sound. With hot circuits about his loosing his fistfight to Barret, Air Buster turned his right and left hands, chest, head, legs, torso, shoulders and even eyes into missile launchers. Barret then switched his metal arm to the Missing Score... and prepared the Big Shot.

(In Tomb 3: Quistis and Seifer)

Not up for talking Quistis used her whip to strike Seifer, and Seifer with newfound speed dodged like last time. He was too fast even for the whip! Before Quistis could swing for the second time Seifer was already behind her. It was like he disappeared in thin air and ended up where he wants? Behind Quistis Seifer sliced Quistis on the back slicing her peach jumpsuit as well as her back. Blood ran down her gory body and down into soil between the tiled blocks in the ground. Quistis jumped up fast despite the pain she refused to give up now! She grabbed her Save the Queen whip and slapped away at the air, Seifer dodged the whip as it cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. With another fancy maneuver...Seifer quickly dodged the blow and sliced her twice to the waist.

(In Tomb 4: Vivi and Waltz)

A clash of thunder and fire spells filled the entire room with chaos. Using trance Vivi used an upper class spell like Firaga, but Waltz always a spell ahead used Thundaja to destroy Firaga and hit Vivi. The Thundaja spell was just enough to break Vivi from his trance. Vivi lay on the ground paralyzed from the blast shivering like a defenseless child. Waltz3 walked towards Vivi slowly with another Thundaja spell in hand, he stepped within one meter of Vivi an placed his hand up to blast him with the all powerful spell. Vivi held up his hand as well with Fire spell... he wasn't stronger enough to use any upper class magic now. The both fired their spells at the same time! The Thundaja spell cut right through the Fire spell like it was nothing and struck Vivi. He scream in agony of the pain that was inflicted on him...

(In the Omega Tomb: Kelvis and Krav)

"Look at them Kelvis, nothing... Your so called friends and F Team is getting crushed as we speak" Krav said. He cut on five huge monitors that surveyed the battles.

"You can have better things then this, a better team" He turned to face me. "A winning team" I looked over at the drill that was slowly on it's way to annihilate Gira. Then I looked up at the monitors... Rikku being killed from the insides out by some liquidy ooze, Barret being out gunned by Air Buster, Quistis just being sliced limb from limb by some speeding object and Vivi being thunder bolted beyond belief. Guys I know you can do this... I believe in you all, I thought to myself.

"Kelvis say yes and I will have my boys spare your friends" He said looking back at me. His face a complete mystery to me. He wore an all black mask no eye holes, or mouth hole just all black.

"No my friends don't need saving, they know exactly what their doing!" I said pointing back to the monitors!

"?" He shouted take a look at the screens.

(In Tomb 1: Rikku and Sin)

Rikku switch garments to the white mage and used Esuana on herself. With all impurities out of her Rikku landed on the ground coughing and throwing up Sin's entrails. Rikku stood to her feet... She switched back to her thief garment, The she switched back to her swordsman garment, then to gunner garment, then to the black mage when she switched again a giant machina arose from a blue aqua portal. It took a look at Sin and blasted it with its laser turning Sin back into a puddle of slop. Rikku ran over and jumped onto Machina Maw, upon jumping on him, Rikku fused with the mech. making her half machine. When Sin returned back to his natural form. He shape shifted into what looked to be a giant scorpion. Two long claws, a huge shell head and one long tail. He was two stories big while Rikku/Maw was just ordinary size.

Sin attempted to slice Rikku/Maw; they flipped back and used the laser to slice off his tail and his two claws. Before was about to chance back into liquid Rikku/Maw ran over and grabbed it by the head and stomped it! Sin took damage finally and back off abit. He regained original form and stepped back abit. Rikku/Maw used all of the missiles and lasers in their arsenal to destroy Sin... The missiles and laser caused a huge explosion... When the smoke clear there was nothing left but a drop of his oozy form. The little puddle moved under Machina Maw and jumped inside of it. Under Sin's control Machina Maw threw Rikku off of its back! Machina Maw turned all black with green glowing eyes it stomped towards Rikku who was naked and had no weapons to defend herself.

(In Tomb 2: Barret and Air Buster)

Air Buster and Barret fired at the same time, Barret fired the Big Shot blast and Air Buster countered with his chain guns, missiles and lasers. The blast capsulated in one huge blast blowing back both Barret and Air Buster. Barret took this to his advantage and ran through the smoke before it clear. Air Buster couldn't compute his actions, With this flaw Barret turned the Missing Score into a energy powered saw and slashed Air Buster's left arm clean off. Before he could do more damage Air Buster grabbed by the back and threw him against the wall. Barret stood against the wall his ribs seemed to be broken, Air Buster fired a missile at Barret exploding on contact. After being blasted Barret stood to his feet really weakly his ribs fractured and his Missing Score out of ammo Barret was out of options. Air Buster was just about in the same position as Barret. His armor fractured his left arm missing and out of ammo none of the huge brutes were in any position to destroy one another, Air Buster was short circuiting and Barret was bleeding to death.

(In Tomb 3: Quistis and Seifer)

While Quistis and Seifer... Moving from spot to spot Seifer was speeding across the room slashing Quistis bit by bit. She had currently now atleast 15 cuts on her body some small some large. Quistis kept on using the same strategy and it would always fail. With every whiplash she would throw at him it that counted for 3 more slashes to her. Quistis's HP was almost up and she was about to faint from all the blood loss. Seifer all of sudden stopped, Seifer ran towards Quistis in an attempt to stab her. Quistis rapped her whip around the Hyperion and slung it across her shoulder, Seifer ran straight into the wall. Quistis dropkicked him in the lip knocking one of his teeth out. Seifer stumbled towards the Hyperion which was still attached to the Save the Queen. Quistis whipped it back and spiraled it into the air with the Hyperion on the end of it slicing anything it touched. Seifer stood up and the tip of the blade cut his face leaving a thin bloody line through his nose and cheeks. Seifer fired a fire spell from his hand and blasted Quistis back to the wall. Seifer ran over and unattached the gunblade from the whip and raised him gunblade high for a vertical slash to finish his instructor.

(In Tomb 4: Vivi and Waltz)

After being electrocuted Vivi was really low on HP he was gonna die with the next Thundaja blast. Waltz had the upper hand when it came to fighting with magic. With that Vivi arose to his stubby feet and rushed Waltz. He empowered his oak staff with the power of Firaga and rammed Waltz in the face. Waltz hit the ground and got fast to strike him with thunder. Vivi absorbed the attack into his oak staff and struck again with the Firaga attack. Waltz hit the ground again he was infuriated and loaded up for a Thundaja attack but it took time to use such a powerful attack. Which left Vivi the time to attack! He struck Waltz again the dark winged menace flew through the air and back against the wall. He stood up and flew towards Vivi using his tactic to use physical magic attacks. The two went into an all out staff to staff battle! After each strike they would strike again with all they've got, it was as if they were fighting to see whose staff would break first.

(In the Omega Tomb: Kelvis and Krav)

"I've got to admit they are a persistent bunch of fools...," Krav said. He turned around to catch my fist in his face. He drew back abit stepping back, and jumped into the shadows.

"You are truly a fool" His voice echoed through the arena.

"I offered you the world and you turn it down for your worthless, pathetic, useless friends" His tone hanged from normal to anger. I stood in the middle of the tiled floor and looked around. I looked up to see him falling from the sky in an attempt to crush me. I dove out of his path as he punched the ground leaving a slight hole in the ground. I changed my corse and dropkicked him in the face. He grabbed my foot and jabbed me in the chest. I gave away and my body dangled the only thing holding me up was his fist. He tossed me against the wall. I hit the ground upside down and slide down on my head.

"Your technique needs work" He said. Walking towards me cracking his knuckles. I flipped up at roundhoused him in the mask he stepped back only abit shaking himself out of daze. I cross-jabbed em in the mask three times. Knocking him down... The man got back up and elbowed me in the nose I back up holding my nose. He grabbed me by the arm and kneed me in the stomach... I dropped down to my knees coughing up blood. I looked back up to find his heel in the air he was gonna drop his heel on me... I dodged his hit as he landed the blow that cracked the ground around him. I flipped on my feet and started gunning him in the chest. I placed my foot on his knee and somersaulted him in the face. He flew against the wall and fell over. I thought he was dead... but I should know better than that. He stood up with blood leaking through his mask.

"Very good Kelvis" He said. Then walked over to the bass of the giant drill.

"But not good enough" He ran towards me, he punched me, kicked me, jabbed me, and slammed me around like I was nothing. I found myself bleeding from the mouth and nose. I jumped up and ran towards him to try and kick him but he moved aside grabbed me by the leg and tossed me. I hit on of the stone pillars face first. And landed on the floor of the tomb, breathing hard... I flipped onto my feet and looked around he was nowhere to be found. There was lot's of shadows for him to hide in... I pulled out my flash grenade and tossed it at my feet. Now I have 10seconds to quickly survey the area before I go blind. I looked around and seen him covering his face. I ran over to him and bicycle kicked him in the head... He hit the ground and flew way over to the wall.

"Why Kelvis that almost actually hurt..."

(In Tomb 1: Rikku and Sin)

Sin infused with Machina Maw where going to crush Rikku. It went into a run and jumped on Rikku pinning her weak arms down with his cold tough metal ones. Sin's head emerged from Maw's and screeched at Rikku. Rikku had no other alternative but to die... She closed her eyes and dreamt one last time about her friends. From Machina Maw's headset out a chain gun to finish her. In deep trance Rikku's body evaporated like water into the air. Rikku's body gained form in the air and floated there for a while when she opened her eyes a great light shot out from it cleansing Machina Maw from it's evil impurity Sin.

With that Rikku rejoined Machina Maw and together blasted the rest of Sin's oozy body... When he died his body resulted pryoflies. The warp pad reappeared with Machina Maw she ran over to the warp pad and teleported onward.

(In Tomb 2: Barret and Air Buster)

Both in bad condition both Barret and Air Buster was going to give their next attack all they had. Firing up his limit break aura Barret switched to his Missing Score. Air Buster fired something of his own as well he focused all of his shield and laser energy into on pulse laser cannon. It took a minimum of 5minutes for each of them to load up for the final onslaught. After the five minutes of intense loading the two shot a huge laser beam. Barret's Catastrophe versus Air Buster's Pulse Cannon. The two powers hit directly and they started to battle out there powers where exactly equal... Who ever was going to give out first was going to be the one was gonna be dust. Air Buster giving it 120 shot with full power at Barret. While Barret couldn't go any higher than he could Air Buster's beam started to get the upper hand. The earth around them started cracking and giving way. All of a sudden Air Buster's power weakening and his parts started to fall off. Air Buster needs all 100 of his parts to successfully go over 100 on the pulse cannon. Air Buster's beam finally canceled out and Barret blew Air Buster away. The warp pad appeared and Barret stumbled onto the warp pad reloading his Missing Score and teleporting onward.

(In Tomb 3: Quistis and Seifer)

In one final attempt to perfect her final more Pin Needle... Quistis dodged to the side and flipped behind Seifer. She rapped the whip around her hand and set it all out like a long needle. It pierced right through Seifer's body. Seifer fell over like a cold stone and his body was turned back into it's original matter dust. Since he was revived his body was never really real. The warp pad appeared she onto the warp pad and teleport onward.

(In Tomb 4: Vivi and Waltz)

Clashing staff with staff, Vivi and Waltz weren't giving up with each both was growing weak from so much MP being used up. They both stopped at the same time and jumped back taking long hard breathes... Waltz 3 started powering up for one last Thundaja spell. With this he could Vivi once and for all... He powered it up and launched it at Vivi. The blast connected and resulted in an electrical explosion... Waltz went into laughter and as the smoke cleared... His laughter ceased to see Vivi still standing he had absorbed the blast and shot it right back Waltz only in the form of a Firaja! The blast set Waltz on fire sending him back to hell from which he came. The warp pad appeared and Vivi stepped on to go onward.

(In the Omega Tomb)

"How! How did my warriors loose to a bunch of clowns!" He said punching a hole into the wall. "Because they had a lousy leader." I shouted drop kicking him in the fast. He hit the hall, Behind me teleported my friends.

"Sorry we're late boss but we ran into abit of trouble" Rikku said.

"Don't worry about it... Guys its time to pull of the Ultimate Omega F Team X Special!" I said I ran behind all of them. Rikku first used Machina Maw's Missiles all of them... They all struck and landed Krav's feet. Krav went flying into the air, Barret up next used his Catastrophe limit break the beam struck him dead in the air... Falling down Vivi used Doomsday on his the meteor appeared from nowhere and crushed him. Incredibly he still stood up... Next Quistis used Shockwave Phaser on him, He was blasted back this attack. I ran after him jumped into the air and tornado kicked him into the wall. There he laid seemingly dead...

"That takes care of him but we still have one problem..." Barret said.

"The Drill" I shouted. We all made our way over to the drill. We had 20minutes to stop it... And I knew exactly how!

"I know how to stop it!" I said.

"Do tell" Rikku said piloting Machina Maw.

"I set the Nucum Boomer into the powering core of the drill!" I said.

"Hey good idea but what do want us to do while your doing this?" Barret asked.

"I want you guys to go, run out of here, if the Nucum boomer implodes this entire temples going down!" Kelvis said.

"No deal we stick together!" Barret said.

"No you guys get out of here I'll do this... and I'll join you guys shortly I promise!" I said smiling.

"Let's get out of here" Quistis said.

"No way!" Rikku said.

"Rikku we don't have enough time to argue just go please..." I shouted. With that I took off my coat which wore like a cape and threw to Rikku. She could cover her naked body with it.

With that they all left... Leaving me to deal with this. The Drill was already about 50meters below me; I jumped down atop of the rear end of the drill. I ripped the vent off and climbed inside... The core looked like a giant red ball... I jumped onto it and attached the Nucum boomer to it along with 3 other mini boomers. With this I climbed up and out of the drill... I attached the razorang to the metal coil and shot it up to the edge of where I jumped from in the first place. I pressed the trigger to Nucum boomer this gives me 3 minutes to get outta here! With that I ran! For my life! I jumped on to the warp pad and then up through the temple...I stopped and then looked back the temple walls started cracking then there was a shiver I in the earth! The Nucum boomer must have blown already! I started running as fast as I possibly could dodging falling rocks and stalagmites. As I ran I tripped and fell then was buried in boulders and rocks one of them hit me in the head knocking me out cold.

When I awoke I was in the lap of Rikku who was looking down at me and smiling. I got up and looked around. We all were at home?

"You're finally up!" Vivi said.

"How I get here?" I asked.

"Barret and Cid dug you up after the temple calapsed" Quistis said.

"You took out that drill it was awesome!" Vivi said.

"Yea I guess" I laid back on Rikku's lap with my hand over my face. I was then punched in my stomach!

"Ow what the?" I retorted.

"Yea said you promised you would join us and you was swallowed by the rubble that was breaking your promise!" Rikku said.

"I guess I deserve it" I smiled then got up. I walked into my room and threw myself on the bed.

The world has been saved and Krav and his minions are at last gone... But I can't help but to think is he really dead?

End of Episode


	9. Kiako's Back

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 9/11: Kiako's BACK!

After saving the world we didn't have anymore cases or missions for weeks... It's been kinda boring around the house lately. Everyday we'd train then play video games then train again! It was a normal Saturday morning; Rikku and I played eachother in SNK versus Capcom 2, Vivi was going over his Black Magic book, Quistis was reading a romance novel, Barret was roiling his metal arm and Cid as usual was drawing up blue prints.

"Rikku kicked your ass again Kel?" Barret laughed.

"Yea Barret this is the fifth time!" says Rikku.

"Oh yea just rub it right in why don't cha!" I mumbled. I started to boil with anger steam was practically coming out of my nose.

"Let's go again!" I shouted. All of a sudden the front door was kicked open... And a dark figure walked in with a lot of luggage. I dropped my controller and flipped over the couch and walked to see who it is. I walked out only to get a suitcase thrown at me.

"So you gonna make me put up my things all by my lonesome?" Kiako said stepping out of the light.

"Kiako" I said with the wind knocked out of me.

"KIAKO!" Rikku ran pass me and grabbed her. When Barret, Vivi and Cid came out they were also thrown some suitcases. "Wow Kiako it's been awhile ready to stay here with us?" Quistis said giving her a hug.

"You guys ready to escort me to my room?" Kiako asked with a commanding tone. We walked upstairs with her heavy bags.

"This is your room Kiako!" Rikku said opening the door. She placed her little paws on her face and her mouth open wide. I'd be surprised too her room was really big and came with its one big screen TV, computer and mini fridge, with a king or queen sized bed, hell all our rooms came with that. We walked in and dropped her things right there on the floor.

After helping Kiako get situated in her room we all decided to go out for pizza to celebrate Kiako's return. We went to Dollet to get some fast food. We sat down around the table and ordered 3 large pizza but we couldn't decide on the topping.

"Dude pepperoni!" Rikku said.

"Noway garlic!" Vivi said.

"Naw I think we should get sausage" I said.

"BEEF!" Barret shouted.

"Guys keep it down everyone's staring at us" Kiako suggested.

"No I'm not keepin it down til we get some BEEF! BEEF! BEEF! BEEF!" Barret said pounding on the table.

"Shut up you big hairy gorilla!" Cid said.

"What did you call me old man!" Barret said standing up.

"I'll spell if for ya! Y-O-U, B-I-G, G-O-R-I-L-L-A!" Cid said standing up.

"I say we get garlic!" I Vivi said rubbing his tummy.

"NO WE GET BEEF/ CHEESE!" Cid and Barret said at the same time.

"ERR LET'S JUST GET ALL THE TOPPINGS!" Kiako shouted her voice echoed through the entire city. We all looked at her... Her face was red and her ears were sticking up with her teeth grown and stuff he looked like a true cat lady. She looked at me then at the rest of the team then calmed down with a smile.

"OOOOOOK" I said. Handing the lady the menu, I didn't have to tell her she heard the order already I assumed. While our pizzas were being fetched I had to know where our new member has been and did she find the friend she sought out to find?

"So Kiako has it been with you?" I asked.

"Wha?" She said.

"What I mean is... did you find the friend you were looking for?" I asked.

"Um... Yea but when I found her all right..." She said in a low pitch voice.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. While Rikku and Quistis tried to hold Cid and Barret back from killing each other and Vivi was watching.

"Well..." she started. All of a sudden a nearby store was blown up! We all looked at the glass all everywhere four figures walked out of the fiery blaze. Two guys with long silver hair and two girl one with a big hat and wand and another with a huge boomerang.

"It's Sephiroth!" Barret said with dropping Cid.

"And some other guy who looks like him!" Cid said letting Barret got by the neck.

"Kuro!" Kiako shouted standing up out of her seat. We all jumped out from the table and jumped at our crosshairs.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Kiako" The black mage girl said. So I take it they know eachother now

"Kuro why have you become bad huh? Is it because I poke you too much? If that's it I'll stop!" Kiako said with tears in her eyes.

"Kiako it's because we're in different worlds now and quite frankly I hate you!" Kuro said with her eyes turning red with flames she blasted Rikku, Vivi an Barret back with a Firaga blast. Sephiroth slashed Quistis with the Masamune and Sess. Knocked me out with a powerful punch we all landed in a pile.

"Kiako is this what your reduced to? Hanging out with a bunch of losers?" She said.

"SH I..." Kiako said.

"You had it right the first time my name is Kuro!" Kuro blasted Kiako back with a Firaga blast, with having launched her friend through the sky. Kuro or SH whatever you call her? Flew off with those other three fighters on a floating cloud thing.

"Your friend?" I asked Kiako while she was lying on the ground crying.

"Yes..." she replied.

"Don't worry your friend's being controlled." I said getting off of my friends.

"Yea defiantly" Quistis said patting herself down.

"Are you guys sure?" She said she sounded like a desperate little girl.

"Yea we fought all kinds of weirdoes like this" Barret said dusting himself off.

"SHES NOT A WEIRDO!" Kiako said throwing Barret back down on the ground.

"How can you tell?" Kiako asked.

" 1.) Her voice sounded passive" Rikku said walking up first.

"2.) Her eyes were green and under the influence!" Vivi said walking up second.

"3.) She doesn't want to be called by her real name" Cid said.

"Trust us Kiako we've fought our share of passive people ourselves... all we need to figure out is who's pulling the strings!" I told her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Well I sure hope you guys are right" Kiako said.

"We're all apart of the same team we'd never lie to you," I said.

"Unless we break something of yours!" Barret said.

"That's so reassuring Barret!" Kiako said.

"Let's go home we've got a lot of work to... Kiako" said I

To be continued...

(Thanks to Kuro for letting me use your persona...)


	10. Once bad Always bad

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any of it's characters

Episode 10/11: Once Bad Always Bad

We were up all night trying to find out what little info that we had about Kuro and where she's been. We all sat around the living room table. Everyone was sleeping even Sparky I don't blame them though it was 5am in the morning. What bothers me is that... Kuro has no reference or back round info? The MC can track any personnel on this planet and tell us their birth date and everything. I searched for a Kuro and ShadowHeartless and the files came up blank. If this is so then that means that she wasn't born on Gira and if she wasn't born on Gira then that means she must be from earth... I stood up and walked into the kitchen while brainstorming on Kuro's origin. I opened a pack of poptarts and put it in the toaster. As I waited for my poptarts to get done I thought alittle more... If Kuro's from earth and Kiako and her are such good friends then does that make Kiako an earthling too? Probably... The poptarts popped right out in mid air without looking I grabbed them before they flew back down into the toaster and walked upstairs to the rooftop. Once I got up on the rooftop I sat down on the side of the roof to watch the sunrise... If their earthlings like me then how come there gifted with supernatural powers? Every earthling I met so far on this planet and they aren't a lot of them... but all the earthlings I met on this planet had no special abilities or anything? As these thoughts flew in and out through my head the sun slowly arose and I missed it! Dammit! I said aloud.

"Dammit what?" Kiako said yawning...

"I missed the sunrise... wait how'd you know I was up here?" says I

"Hey with these ears I can hear in my sleep" She said standing beside where I sat.

"I sure hope your little theory about SH is right" Kiako said grabbing and pulling on my jacket that I wore on my back like a cape.

"I know it is... just eliminate the things that are normal with your friend and go with what's left" I said.

" Yea... wait!... Kuro likes Sephiroth but she never hangs out with him" Kiako said rubbing her little chin.

"We've fought Sephiroth a number of times maybe he's behind this? It sounds like something he'd do." I said.

"You say you fight Sephiroth like it's nothing Sephiroth is a really powerful man!" Kiako said.

"I know but... sense the planet merges all of his powers have been cut in half he's nothing but another villain now" I said.

"Wait... What if Sephiroth is using Kuro to gain his full power back again?" Kiako said sitting down and letting go of my coat/cape.

"There's no way he can do that unless he splits the planets again" I said... Wait but what if that's what he's after?

"You know that's probably it" I said.

"But one thing... how do you split the planets up?" Kiako asked me.

"Well that's only a secret that is only known to me and a friend of mine named Trigger" I said.

"Whose Trigger?" She asked again.

"Well... I'll get to that but can you answer a question of mine first" I asked.

"Sure... But if it's about me and Cid I'm gonna have to recline!" She said.

"No it's not... the question is are you and Kuro from earth?" I asked. She turned and started at for awhile while squinting her eyes just a tad.

"Yea and your from earth too aren't you?" She asked.

"Yup" I replied.

"Now that I answered your question can you answer mine?" She asked.

"Trigger is a friend of mine she's been brought to this world the same way I did" I said.

"Oh really where is she?" She asked.

"I dunno she travels around a lot" I said smiling.

"Why isn't she on the team?" She asked.

"Because she likes to travel she never really likes to stay put" I said.

All of a sudden the F Team signal alert went off. We both looked at eachother then got up and ran downstairs to the MC room to see abunch of sleepy heads already in there even Sparky.

Mission Time

Kuro/ SH and her gang of warriors Sango, Sess, and Seph are in the Thunder Plains chasing the tourists away stop those party crashers and throw them in the slammer!

I looked at Kiako, as did Cid. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You ready Kiako" He asked her.

"Maybe if you give me a hug for good luck I'll be" The two of them hugged.

"OH SHOTGUN!" Rikku shouted.

Cid dropped us off in the Thunder Plains around the entrance... From atop the hill we saw the four causing troubles! We ran over to them and stood in our fighting posses while waiting for them to make a move. I readied my boomer disks, Rikku switched to her gunner garment, Vivi started summoning the powers of Thundaga, Quistis readied her whip, Barret switched to his Missing Score and Kiako's finger tips started to glow with flame.

"I lured you pigs out finally!" Kuro said stepping forth.

"Listen Kuro you're being controlled and if you let us we can..." I started.

"SILENCE! Sango, Sess, Seph! Destroy them all except the leader!" she said pointing her staff at me. Like the speed of light they shot pass me to fight the rest of F Team I didn't see any of the fighting I just only witnessed the smashing and an occasional owwie from Rikku. On the way here I told the team to throw the fight. It seemed really odd to them but they agreed so I knew what to expect. The battle was over in 2minutes and her gang of thugs returned beside her with their weapons draw to kill me. I put away my boomer disks and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Okay leader of F Team tell me..." Kuro started.

"How to defuse the planets?" I said.

"Huh?" Kuro said.

"Sephiroth stop controlling SH and let her go already" I said.

"Like always you see right through my plans Kelvis, you're worser than Cloud" Sephiroth with his real voice spoke up. With that Kuro fell back fainting Sess caught her before she fell back...

"She was being controlled?" Sess said surprised.

"Surprised demon?" Seph said stepping back.

"How dare you use her" Sango shouted throwing the big boomerang at him. With a flick of the wrist he was gone. I merely watched as Kuro slowly came too I still stood my ground with my hands crossed to my chest. The rest of team got up, Kiako ran and slid down over to Kuro to help her.

"SH are you okay?" She said almost in tears.

"YES" she said. Kiako went flying through the air blasted by a fira attack. I knew something like that was gonna happen.

"Hey what GIVES SH!" Kiako said shouting.

"Well... although I'm free from Sephiroth's hold I'm still evil!" SH laughed.

"WHY!" Kiako said.

"I dunno maybe I played the good girl act too long!" SH said.

"WHY YOU! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT FOR YOU TO STILL BE EVIL!" Kiako flew towards her in rage and tackled her into the mud. The two girls then went into mud wrestling slamming eachother and trying to drown one another.

"Whoa this is awesome anybody got any popcorn" Vivi said.

"Yea I love mud wrestling chicks!" Barret said pulling out some popcorn and sharing with Vivi.

"Aren't you going to stop them!" Sango said jabbing Sess in the side.

"And ruin my kimono are you nuts" He replied.

"GO KIAKO!" Rikku and Quistis cheered.

"We should probably cheer for her it'll increase her chances of winning!" Sess said.

"PULL HER HAIR COMEON SH!" Sango cheered. I only watched with a blank face and my arms crossed. As I watch the two wrestle in the mud. Kiako tried to scratch SH, While SH tried to pull out all of her hair. It was total carnage! Kiako tossed Kuro out of the mud and jumped on top of her. Kuro double kicked her off and fired a Fira blast. Kiako jumped in the air and tried to drop kick her but with her great agility Kuro dodged.

"SH you've gotten pretty good!" Kiako said.

"Your not to bad yourself Kiako!" said SH.

"Time for you to witness the power of my new technique The Flaming Kitty Claw attack" Kiako said. She stood still holding her arms out as if she wanted a hug, her fingertips were aflame and so were her eyes. In one big sweep of her hand. Fire traveled along the ground like, Inuyasha's Wind Scar only with fire! The attack hit SH and upon impact exploded. When the smoke cleared SH was still alive she had put up a barrier just before the wave hit.

"That's pretty good Kiako but I've been working on something special myself!" SH said. She rose her staff in the air with both hands filling the staff with some sort of cosmic energy. Then she slammed it on the ground creating an explosive wave that moved right over to Kiako, the wave moved like exploding mines! Imploding one after another. Kiako powered up another attack and let it rip, the two powers met and a huge light resulted in the fusion of energy sending both Kiako and SH flying back from one another. Kiako flew into a lightening rod and SH hit a rock the both of them went unconscious, it was the most amazing display of power I had ever seen!

Sess and Sango walked over and picked SH up... They glanced back at us all I stood in my stance as I watched them leave on Sess's cloud. I then looked over to Kiako who was knocked out and electrocuted.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!" Cid said through the intercom on the H2.

I guess SH is just evil now... Well to think that after being controlled she'd change or something. Well she's just another bad guy and like any other bad guy it's up to us to bring him/her to justice!

End of Episode


	11. Season Finale

Final Fantasy Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Square Enix characters nor do I own Kiako Ornitier

Episode 11/11: Season Finale

Kiako and Kel were standing far apart in the training gym. They were slowly stepping around in a spiral slowly getting near eachother, Keezy had his left hand behind his back with his back erect while stepping around. Kiako held both of her palms up in gentle fist style.

Kel took off running at high speed towards Kiako, with her demon like eyes she was able to see him running at her as if he were in slow motion. He flipped over her head and landed down behind her, he then spun around with a high kick. Kiako raised her hand and blocked his kick then tried forcing her palm into his chest. He blocked with his arm then jumped away from her, Kiako rushed after him as he tried a temporary retreat.

"Whoa!" Kel said as Kiako grabbed his arm and forced her shoulder into his chest causing him to fly back. He did a backwards flip in mid air then landed down on his feet holding his chest. " Not bad Kiako."

" Same to you Kel, you recovered from that hit alittle too quickly not bad for somebody with no powers and such." Kiako said rubbing behind her head.

" Yea I guess." Kel shrugged it off. The both of them began to walk back into the main living area, the second they stepped through the door, Rikku and Vivi popped up in their faces.

" GAME NIGHT!" Vivi and Rikku shouted as Vivi jumped onto Rikku's back.

" Game night?" Kiako said as she rubbed her chin.

" Oh it's game night I almost forgot." Kel said shrugging.

" Game night is when F Team takes a day off from saving people to having fun at..." Quistis started.

" THE GOLDEN SAUCER!" Barret said pushing everyone aside to speak.

" Wow that sounds fun!" Kiako said punching her fist into the air.

" It is too." Rikku said as she made like an airplane carrying a playful Vivi around the livingroom.

" Weeeeeee" Vivi cheered. As they all talked Kel started on his way upstairs,

" Wait if we're gone what happens when there is a mission? Do we just forget it? Somebody's life could be in danger." Not three seconds after Kiako had said that did the door knock.

" Ah right on time." Quisits said walking over to the door and opening it. At the door was Squall/Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa.

" Hi guys we'll be taking over for tonight." Tifa said stepping into the room.

" Everytime we go out on game night, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee fills in for us." Quistis explained as the new members came in and made themselves comfy.

" Oh you guys are here." Kel walked downstairs sporting new gear. He wore a black one piece jumpsuit with short sleeves and short pant legs that was alittle above his knees. Under the jumpsuit he wore a skin tight black body suit, black gloves and black boots with a black soldier's utility belt.

" Whoa Kel, gotchya some new gear." Rikku said as he made his wait down the stairs.

" Yup" He replied strapping his goggles to his forehead. " With my new equipment I'm gonna own the Arena."

" Yea right Kel, last time I went through 13 matches and you only cleared 8." Barret said. " And the time before that I cleared 10 matches while you cleared 7."

" That's in the past." Kel said shrugging off the stats.

" Comeon let's go!" Vivi said running off into the garage with Cid, Rikku and Kiako running behind him. Quistis walked along behind the fleeing crowd while Kel and Barret argued back and forth while heading out. They all made it into the H2 and it zoomed off high above the clouds heading for the Golden Saucer.

(Meanwhile)

Sitting in a dark room at a table were two figures. A tall man was sipping wine while staring at the other man, he had a strange disfigure with his face, the other man was abit shorter than he was he had an all black mask over his face. The man with the mask flashed six pictures down on the table.

" So this is F Team?" The tall man said staring at the pictures with a devious grin.

" Yes." Krav replied with a shrug. " And they are quite a handful."

" Everyone of your attempts has failed?" The tall man asked.

" Yes, they are a force to be reckoned with Volgin." Krav said. The tall man began with grin even more as electricity enshrouded his body. Krav stood up out of his chair and backed up as electric currents shot everywhere. "You say you need them dead Krav?"

" Yes, I want all of them eliminated I will pay you anythign you wish." Krav replied.

" Hahahah Krav, you've got yourself a deal." Volgin smiled in the pit of darkness.

End Episode


End file.
